Complicated Love
by moon95
Summary: SasuSaku. Serie de SongFics independientes de canciones que me gustan. CAPITULO 2: To be with you. Pésimo summary T.T Más dentro. Reviews please!
1. 1 Que Te Quería

Hola!! Ya tengo otro fic (aunque no es demasiado popular - -U) y este no será un fic sino más bien una serie de SongFics. Hay tantas canciones que adoro… la pareja será SasuSaku. Espero que os guste la primera!

P.D: Habrá canciones cantadas por Sakura y por Sasuke, aunque serán más abundantes las de Sakura.

^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^

QUE TE QUERÍA

Sakura andaba con excesiva tranquilidad hacia el hospital de Konoha. Hacía un sol radiante de primavera y la verdad es que no tenía prisa. Esa noche había batido su propio récord: había dormido cuatro horas enteras.

Porque, para ella, no era normal dormir más de un par o tres de horas. Y más después de lo que ocurrió esa noche…

---FLASH BACK---

Sakura se encontraba de misión con Neji y Kiba. Kiba estaba "intentando" cocinar y Neji fue a dar una vuelta para vigilar que no hubiese ningún enemigo cerca.  
Sakura aprovechó esos minutos para ir al río a darse un relajante baño. En fin, no relajante, pero un baño al fin y al cabo.

Después de asearse se sentó en la hierba para contemplar la luna. En esos momentos de tranquilidad y soledad, Sakura no podía evitar recordar a cierto azabache que la abandonó dos años atrás.

-Sasuke-kun… -suspiró al viento.

-Veo que aún no me has olvidado, Sakura… -dijo una profunda voz entre las sombras.

La kunoichi volteó asustada y sorprendida. ¿Era él? ¿Realmente era él?

Sakura pudo haber hecho muchas cosas esa noche: reír, llorar, suplicar, golpear, huir… Pero hizo lo más fácil y lo que su corazón le dijo:

_Ceder_

Porque es muy difícil no rendirte ante ese amor no correspondido que llevas esperando durante tanto tiempo. No cualquiera tiene el valor para hacerlo.  
Y Sakura, obviamente, no lo tenía. ¿O tal vez no quería tenerlo?

El caso es que esa noche olvidó todo, todas las lágrimas, todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento. Sucumbió ante el Uchiha. Hizo realidad sus deseos. Cedió. Quiso ser feliz…sólo por una noche.

---END FLASH BACK---

Desde ese día, Sakura se volvió algo más distante. Kiba y Neji, sus habituales compañeros de equipo, no entendían el comportamiento de la pelirosada.

Sasuke no era de esas personas que se despiden. Cuando se fue de Konoha, tan sólo Sakura lo despidió y fue porque ella fue a buscarle. Y, tras aquella noche juntos, se fue sin decir adiós. Sin decir nada.  
Sakura trató, tras despertar sola aquel día, no pensar tanto en Sasuke. Se volcó en el trabajo y las misiones y se convenció a sí misma que ya no amaba al Uchiha. O por lo menos creyó haberse convencido.

_La llama se apagó  
No sé  
Matamos la ilusión  
Tal vez_

Ella siempre era quien lo esperaba, quien estaba siempre ahí para él, para lo que él necesitara. Sasuke siempre había sido su mundo, aquello por lo que ella vivía.

_¿Y dónde quedo yo,  
en este mundo sin color?  
Sin historias que contarte  
Sin saber cómo explicarte_

Siguió su camino a paso lento hasta que la empujaron. Iba a protestar, pero vio a un montón de aldeanos que se dirigían corriendo a la entrada de la villa. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Al principio pensó en ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella.

Además, iba sobrada de tiempo. ¿Qué podía perder?

No aceleró en ningún momento su paso hasta que llegó a la entrada. Casi toda Konoha se encontraba amontonada alrededor de algo o alguien que Sakura no pudo percibir a simple vista. Divisó a Tenten, Neji, Ino, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Jiraiya… hasta a Naruto, que siempre era el último en enterarse de todo y llegaba tarde a todas partes. Definitivamente, era algo importante.

Y entonces fue. Entonces lo vio. Él había vuelto.  
Sakura sintió como si todo su mundo, todo aquello por lo que había luchado se desvanecía.

_Que hoy te veo y aunque lo intente no se me olvida  
Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas  
Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía  
Que a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota…  
Que te quería_

No pudo creerlo. No quiso creerlo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, se sintió morir. ¿Por qué había luchado? ¿Por qué había puesto tanto empeño en olvidarle si no podía? ¿Por qué ahora él volvía?

-Tiempo sin verte, Sakura –dijo Sasuke, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Entonces todos los ojos curiosos, que hasta ahora habían estado mirando al Uchiha en busca de alguna explicación, se volvieron en dirección a cierta pelirosada recién mencionada que no podía ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

Sakura no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Tan sólo siguió su camino con la misma tranquilidad con la que vino. Los espectadores la veían incrédula, pero Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente para que nadie la viera, Sakura echó a correr como nunca. Y sus pies la llevaron al último lugar dónde quiso haber ido: la banca dónde _él _la dejó. Allí se sentó y empezó a llorar sin querer. Lágrimas y más lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin permiso. Pero ya no podía retenerlo más. Ya no podía engañarse más.

Nadie tenía la culpa de aquello. Él no tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento por regresar, porque era ella quien se hacía daño sola. Sasuke nunca tuvo algún gesto amable o cariñoso con ella. Nunca le dio esperanzas. Ella sola era quien se hacía ilusiones. Falsas ilusiones.  
Por eso él no tuvo la culpa.

_No importa cómo fue  
Ni quién  
Queríamos beber  
Sin sed_

Sakura paró de pensar en el pasado. ¿Qué pasaría en el presente? ¿Y en el futuro? Ahora Sasuke viviría de nuevo en Konoha. Posiblemente el equipo 7 volvería a estar unido de nuevo. No podría evitarle o ignorarle eternamente. Tarde o temprano se encontraría con él. O él iría a buscarla.

_¿Y dónde quedo yo  
en este mundo sin tu voz?  
Ignorando las señales  
Que me llevan a encontrarte_

Sakura decidió irse a su casa a descansar. Con todo el asunto del regreso del Uchiha, Tsunade ya tendría suficiente trabajo. Y le debía muchos días libres a la kunoichi.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue enviada a una misión de urgencia a la aldea de la Arena. "_¡Perfecto!_" pensaba la ojijade. Así podría alargar brevemente su reencuentro con Sasuke.

Su estadía en la Arena duró tres largas y provechosas semanas. Había una terrible epidemia a la que, por suerte, Sakura encontró remedio. Salvó a mucha gente y se sintió feliz. Además había entablado una gran amistad con Temari, pasaba divertidos ratos con Kankuro y forjó una extraña y curiosa amistad con Gaara.

Pero no podía vivir en la Arena de por vida, y llegó el día de su regreso. ¿Y adivináis quien estaba esperándola en la puerta?

Exacto…Naruto (N/A: Jajaja, ¿quién pensabais que era? xD)

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Vamos a comer ramen y me cuentas? –gritaba feliz el Uzumaki.

Sakura aceptó gustosa. Le contó sobre sus avances en medicina y Naruto le expresó su preocupación porque pronto cumpliría un año con Hinata y quería hacerle algo especial. Finalmente, con ayuda de Sakura, decidió invitarla un fin de semana romántico a la maravillosa aldea de la Cascada.

Sakura volvió pensativa a su casa. Debería de estar cansada por el largo viaje, pero se le antojaron ganas de ir a dar un paseo.

Paseo por los jardines recordando su infancia. Su enamoradiza infancia. ¿Cómo podía llegar a idolatrar tanto a un chico tan frío? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a actuar como una tonta por él? Todo lo que llegó a hacer para recibir una palabra, un gesto. Tantas noches que soñó con que él la correspondía. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan ilusa?

…_Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota  
Que te quería  
Que todavía espera verte sonreír  
Que todavía espera verse junto a ti_

Suspiró. Por mucho que intentase convencerse de lo contrario, siempre sería aquella tonta niña.

-¿Sakura? –la llamó una voz al otro lado del camino.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? –dijo lo más fría que pudo, enfatizando que no uso el _–kun_ como de costumbre.

-Aún no he podido hablar contigo desde mi regreso –dijo sereno.

-Pues no sé qué es lo que quieres decirme. Ya sé que mataste a Orochimaru y has cumplido tu venganza. No tienes nada qué contarme.

-No hemos hablado desde aquella noche. ¿La recuerdas? –dijo el azabache, ignorando las palabras de la pelirosada.

Sakura abrió unos milímetros sus ojos. "_Cómo olvidarla" _pensaba para sus adentros.

-Claro que la recuerdo. ¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa? –dijo algo molesta.

-Sé que te he causado mucho daño, Sakura. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre fue para protegerte –dijo sinceramente el Uchiha -. Al principio me parecías molesta, sí, pero poco a poco… En los exámenes Chunnin te sacrificaste tanto por mí… Cuando desperté y te vi tan malherida por mi causa me enfurecí tanto… Pero tú lograste que no me convirtiera en un monstruo. Desde entonces ya no pude verte igual. Por eso cuando me fui no te dejé venir conmigo. Porque habrías sufrido tanto y yo…yo no quería que te hirieran por mi culpa. Contigo cerca soy más fuerte pero también más vulnerable. Y lo entiendas o no, yo necesitaba cumplir mi venganza. Por eso te dejé aquella noche, porque cuando hubiese matado a Itachi volvería a por ti.  
Sé que siempre he sido frío y borde contigo, pero era por tu bien. Si Itachi se hubiese enterado de lo que sentía…podría haberte matado. Y eso me mataría a mí.  
Por eso te pido, Sakura… ¿podrás perdonarme?

Sakura se quedó estática. ¿Realmente Sasuke Uchiha acababa de decirle todo eso a ella? ¿No era un sueño? Tras unos minutos de reflexión y silencio, Sakura sonrió como no lo había hecho por tres largos años y corrió a los brazos del Uchiha, que la recibió sonriente y feliz. La cogió y empezó a darle vueltas como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Pues claro que te perdono –dijo la ojijade más feliz que nunca.

Y lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando para fundirse en el cálido y dulce beso que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo esperando.

_Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía  
Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota  
_

_Que te quería_

^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^

No planeaba hacerlo tan largo, pero me gusta el resultado.  
¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? ¡Reviews por favor! Acepto cualquier tipo de opiniones.

La canción es "Que te quería" de La Quinta Estación, incluida en su último disco Sin Frenos.

Vosotros me diréis si queréis que siga haciendo fics o debería retirarme.  
Kisses!

P.D: Podéis visitar mi otro fic, se titula "Both of Us". Gracias de nuevo!


	2. 2 To Be With You

Hola, hola!! Primero de todo dar mil millones de gracias a** saku**.**. **No sé si seguiría escribiendo de no ser por ti! Me das ánimos para seguir! Muchas gracias, tus palabras me conmueven!;)

Aquí va otra cancioncita romántica, en este caso la cantan los dos pero más bien Sasuke.

Cuando cante Sasuke aparecerá _en cursiva _y cuando canten ambos (pocas veces) aparecerá _**en cursiva y en negrita.**_

Allá va!

OoOoOoOo = cambio de escena

AVISO: Hay un ligero Ooc con Sasuke: en realidad no es tan profundo ni tiene pensamientos tan románticos (ya nos gustaría… ¬ ¬')

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

**TO BE WITH YOU**

Sasuke y su equipo Hebi se encontraban acampando. Hacia escasos meses que habían matado a Orochimaru y ahora sólo tenían un plan en mente: matar a Uhiha Itachi.

Bueno, al menos ese era el único objetivo que tenían los demás integrantes. Porque Sasuke tenía otro objetivo: cierta pelirosa en la que no podía dejar de pensar.

La dejó. Pero no por gusto. La dejó porque era demasiado peligroso. Porque no podría concentrarse en su venganza con ella cerca: estaría demasiado pendiente de su seguridad. No la odiaba, ni mucho menos, como ella le dijo el día que la dejó. La amaba, que era muy distinto.

Y es que, orgulloso y tozudo como era el Uchiha, no se dio cuenta de cuánto la quería hasta que se alejó de ella. Pero no se arrepintió de dejarla en Konoha. Porque sabía que eso fue lo mejor.

Se separó de su grupo para observar las estrellas. Le gustaba, le daba paz.  
Empezó a pensar en ella. ¿Empezó? No, simplemente siguió pensando en ella. Debía aguantar, resistir para no salir corriendo a buscarla. Faltaba poco… Pero ahora estaba solo, y era cuando más la echaba de menos.

_I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall  
I keep holding out for what? I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you…  
_

Dejó de mirar a las estrellas y se fijó en la luna. Luna llena. Como aquella noche. Suspiró levemente. ¿Cómo estaría? Hermosa, seguro… Sonrío levemente.  
¿Más hermosa que cuando la dejó? Probablemente… Sus ojos brillaron.  
¿Pensaría ella en él? ¿Estaría echándole de menos? Indudablemente…

_So here I am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se encontraba en una banca, en _la _banca, observando las estrellas.  
Le provocaba una indescriptible sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

Le echaba de menos. Mucho. Pero se hizo una promesa: comportarse con naturalidad ante los demás y esperarle siempre.

Miró a las estrellas de nuevo mientras suspiraba. ¿Cómo podía echarlo tanto de menos? Lo suyo era imposible… Al menos, hasta que regresará. Si regresaba. Pero ella quería verle en ese momento. ¿Pero cómo podían unirse dos mundos tan diferentes en un instante? Él, un frío vengador asesino, un traidor…Ella una chica dulce y pacífica, ninja médico y discípula de la mismísima Hokage… Era imposible…

_**And I can't imagine…two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually…**_

En ese instante de la noche, pudieron oírse dos suspiros que al mismo tiempo que pronunciaban cada uno el nombre del otro:

-Sasuke…

-Sakura…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, Hebi se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol en busca de información sobre Akatsuki. Sasuke iba en cabeza, y sus pensamientos seguían siendo ocupados por Sakura.

Esa mañana, Sasuke empezó a pensar en el futuro. Aprovechando que estaba más avanzado que el resto, los demás no pudieron percibir su ligera sonrisa.

Pensaba en su futuro juntos. El día en que se volverían a encontrar la abrazaría y le repetiría cuántas veces hiciera falta que la amaba. No la dejaría nunca más.  
Pero eso sólo ocurriría cuando matara a Itachi. Era un camino duro, difícil. Una pelea complicada y fuerte. Pero valdría la pena con tal de volver a verla.

_And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right  
I'll be at the end of my restless road  
But this journey, it was worth the fight  
To be with you, just to be holding you for the very first time  
Never letting go (__**never letting go…)  
**__What I wouldn't give to feel that way?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura esa mañana se despertó con una ligera sonrisa. Había soñado con él, con su futuro. Su vida juntos. Que él regresaba y le decía que la quería, que no se volvería a ir nunca más. Que se quedaría en Konoha, con ella.

Pero su sonrisa se borró. ¿Y si no podrían nunca estar juntos? ¿Y si el destino fuese tan cruel? Pero ya dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

_**And I can't imagine…two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually…**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron tres meses y Sasuke por fin mató a Itachi (N/A: a mí no es que no me guste Itachi, de hecho me gusta mucho, pero si Sasuke no lo mataba no podría volver nunca con Sakura y el fic no tendría sentido T-T). Por fin vengó a su clan. Por fin podría volver con ella.

El equipo Hebi se deshizo, cada quién por su lado. Y Sasuke tenía muy claro hacia donde se dirigía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura estaba de misión sola, debía ir a la Arena a curar a un importante empresario. [Inner: ¿Por qué siempre haces que Sakura vaya a la Arena? ¿Por qué no al país del Té, o al de la Cascada…?] [Yo: Sabes, en verdad no lo sé…Aix, ¿¡por qué me interrumpes!? Nunca lo habías hecho.] [Inner: Cierto pero siempre hay una primera vez ;)] [Yo: Eso es verdad, pero cállate, que los lectores ya quieren que Sasuke y Sakura se encuentren] [Inner: Sí, señora -.-]. Decidió que, antes de pasarse el próximo medio día caminando por un desierto cálido y árido, era mejor pasear por el bosque lleno de vida.  
Pronto se hizo de noche y Sakura pensó que sería mejor llegar a la Arena al día siguiente.

Después de cenar, se dirigió al río a lavarse un poco. Cerró los ojos para lavarse la cara y cuando los abrió se encontró con otro reflejo en el agua: Sasuke Uchiha.

Se levantó y volteó sorprendida. Estuvieron unos minutos admirándose en silencio. Se habían echado tanto de menos… Cuando ambos sonrieron levemente en el mismo instante, supieron que se amaban el uno al otro.

Sakura corrió a sus brazos y se abrazaron durante unos minutos. Ella derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, y él sonreía tiernamente y con un rostro sereno y tranquilo.

_And when you're standing here in front of me  
That's when I know that God does exist  
'Cause he will have answered every single prayer  
To be With You  
Just to be with you…_

-¿Volverás a irte? –preguntó la kunoichi, temerosa por las respuesta.

Sasuke sólo sonrió más.

-He hecho este largo camino sólo para estar junto a ti. Jamás voy a volver a dejarte –y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Te amo Sasuke –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, acomodándose en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura –dijo el Uchiha.

Y ambos se besaron. El primer beso, tan esperado por tanto tiempo. Y el primero de muchos y mucho tiempo.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

¿Qué tal? ¿Horrible? ¿Espantoso? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Debo retirarme de una vez?

Bueno, espero sus reviews por favor!!!

Aquí está la traducción. Escúchenla, por favor, es preciosa. (I love David Archuleta...)

CANCIÓN: To be with you  
ARTISTA: David Archuleta

_He estado solo muchas noches ahora_  
_Y he estado esperando ver caer las estrellas_  
_He estado resistiendo ¿para qué? No lo sé  
Para estar junto a ti, sólo para estar junto a ti…_

_Así que aquí estoy, contemplando a la luna esta noche  
Preguntándome cómo te verás a esta luz  
Tal vez estés en algún lugar, pensando también en mi  
Para estar junto a ti, no hay nada que no haría…_

_Y yo no puedo imaginar…dos mundos que giran aparte  
Uniéndose eventualmente…_

_Y cuando nos encontremos, sabré que es lo correcto  
Que estaré al final de mi duro camino  
Pero este viaje, valió la pena la lucha  
Para estar junto a ti, sólo para estar abrazándote por primera vez  
Nunca te dejaré ir (Nunca te dejaré ir…)  
¿Qué no daría para sentirme así?_

_Y yo no puedo imaginar…dos mundos que giran aparte  
Uniéndose eventualmente…_

_Y ahora cuando estás delante de mi  
Entonces sé que Dios existe  
Porque el habrá respondido cada una de mis oraciones  
Para estar junto a ti_


End file.
